Beautiful Nightmare
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: It can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare." Is Tsuna being dragged down into the sensual darkness that is Mukuro? Yaoi one shot...though more may be added later...


Beautiful Nightmare  
By: Witch Baby

A/N: _Okay, so technically I'm supposed to work on my KHR fanfic titled "Foolish Games" right now... - _- ... But i was in the car and heard this song "Beautiful Nightmare" by Beyonce Knowles and for some reason I was all "AH! MUKURO!!!!!" ....O.o ....Yeah, it was weird and I don't know why I thought of him....oh well. Anyway, then I was at Chuck E. Cheese with me neices and was bored so I sat down and wrote this! Is it weird to write yaoi at Chuck E. Cheese....? -_- I am sooooo going to hell for this_.... _:D_ _Yeah! Hell!!_

Disclaimer: Nope, no rights to KHR or lyrics....... ::cries::

_________________________________________________________________________

_**'It can be a sweet dream**_  
_**Or a beautiful nightmare**_  
_**Either way**_**,**  
_**I don't want to wake up from you...'**_

_________________________________________________________________________

The rain was relentless as it pounded against the large windows in Tsuna's bedroom. The thunder echoed off the walls, leaving him almost deaf in it's wake. Lightning shattered the night sky, though thankfully the thick heavy curtains shut out the blinding light.

Tsuna whimpered, chocolate colored eyes closed tightly as he curled up under his thick comforter. He hated thunder storms, always had, though there wasn't anything particular that frightened him. Maybe it was more of the fact at how alone he was in that moment. When it seemed like the whole world was crashing down and there was no one around to even ease his fear.

'At least no one is around to watch ,me fall apart.' he thought bitter sweetly. It was hard enough to try and act like the mafia boss he was. To have everyone know he was scared of thunderstorms would just be another blow to his already bruised pride.

Still, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just get up and walk around and try to find someone. Anyone would be welcome company at this point. Gokudera or even Hibari.....maybe even....

"Mukuro..." the young man whispered, closing his eyes to conjure an image of the elusive and mysterious blue haired man.

Rukudo Mukuro. More scary then the devil himself at times; with his quiet yet commanding presence. It pushed you away even as it drew you deeper.

And Tsuna hated to admit that already, he had fallen so deeply.

It had been a night just like this one, when Mukuro had come into his office and with barely a word had dragged him down into pleasure so profound, it was almost frightening.

Tsuna felt a bit ashamed as he blushed, remembering all the things Mukuro had done to him. All the sweet words he had said as he touched him. His blush deepened when much to his dismay, he felt himself growing hard. Damn it! How could Mukuro do this to him and then just leave!?

Then again, it wasn't like Mukuro had been avoiding him......Tsuna practically ran whenever he saw Mukuro or there might be a situation where they could end up alone. Still, Mukuro could have found some way to talk to him or even tried coming into his room. Instead of just smiling knowingly as Tsuna retreated from his presence...

"Wait a minuet! Am I saying I _want_ to see him again?!" Tsuna gasped aloud.

The moment he said it though, he knew it was true. He'd never been so attracted to someone as he was to Mukuro. People always gave him a wide berth since he was mafia, but Mukuro had sought him out and then proceed to drive him mad with wanting. Even if the man's intentions where questionable, the damage he had inflicted upon the young Vongola was already done.

Another crash of thunder made him cower and curl up tighter under the covers. No one but Mukuro could ease the ache of loneliness inside of him that he suddenly felt so deep with in, it brought tears to his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi-kun....."

And then, like an apparition, he appeared, stepping out of the darkness he always seemed to be surrounded in. "Why the tears my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro whispered, dual colored eyes sparkling with amusement at the young man's inner turmoil.

"Mukuro...?" Tsuna questioned in confusion. He had thought so much of Mukuro, that having the man right in front in him after so long was almost hard to believe. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He couldn't take it if this was just an illusion....

Mukuro chuckled darkly. "Kufufu, did you miss me ?" he asked sweetly, nuzzling the tearful teen's cheek affectionately.

If this was just a dream, or even a nightmare. Tsuna didn't care. His fears ceased, replaced by a persistent need to have Mukuro have him again. And Mukuro was all to happy to comply....

_________________________________________________________________________

_**'You're the perfect lullaby**  
**What kind of dream is this?**  
**It can be a sweet dream**  
**Or a beautiful nightmare...'**_

_________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: I was really gonna have some yaoi in here but figured I better save it for later. Its kinda vague but I just needed to work it out of my system so I can work on my other MukuroTsuna yaoi I'm doing. Maybe I'll add more later.........oh well....... if it gets good reviews I might get more 'in depth'....if you know what I mean :D_


End file.
